DONT GO BREAKING MY HEART
by Hyundan.Byun
Summary: Patah hati membawa Baekhyun bertemu pria kucel abad 18-an di sebuah restoran. Tapi di restoran lainlah Ia menjalin cinta dengan seorang PRIA. Ya. Pria. Dan parahnya pria itu Si mesum; Narsis; tapi romantis-Park Chanyeol. Semuanya berjalan indah di awal, sebelum perselingkuhan itu terkuak. CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/YAOI


**DONT GO BREAKING MY HEART**

 **Author :** Hyundan Byun

 **Cast :** Byun Baekhyun│Park Chanyeol│Oh Sehun, etc

 **Rate :** T-M

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort│Romance│a bit Humor

 **Lenght :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** All is mine, except Chara.

 **Warning :** BL│YAOI│TYPOS dan segalanya yang bikin mual -_-

 **Summary :** Patah hati membawa Baekhyun bertemu pria kucel abad 18 di sebuah restoran. Tapi di restoran lainlah Ia menjalin cinta dengan seorang PRIA. Ya. Pria. Dan parahnya pria itu Si mesum; Narsis; tapi romantis-Park Chanyeol. Semuanya berjalan indah di awal, sebelum perselingkuhan itu terkuak.

 **A/n :** Terinspirasi dari Film Dont Go Breaking My Heart tapi ceritanya beda pake banget..

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Sakitnya putus cinta itu seperti dipaksa menelan pil sakit jantung padahal kau tidak punya riwayat jantungan. Setidaknya seperti itulah filosofi patah hati ala Byun Baekhyun. Sedikit konyol memang, tapi cukup pantas untuk ukuran otaknya yang sangat drama. Pemikiran sempit tentang jantungnya yang sakit serta dunianya yang kini berakhir itu juga yang membuatnya mengurung diri di kamar dan menyusahkan Kyungsoo. 28 jam tanpa makan dan minum, bayangkan! Dan herannya kenapa hanya Kyungsoo yang merasakan haus dan lapar? Baekhyun itu orang atau onta? -_-

"Baek, ayolah. Krystal bukan satu-satunya gadis di bumi ini. Lagipula dia bukan angel, dia itu iblis! untuk apa kau ratapi gadis macam itu?! Intinya, kapan kita keluar kamar? Demi Neptunus, aku lapar sekali!"

"Kalau lapar ya keluar saja Kyung! Untuk apa kau masih di sini?! Berpura-pura peduli padaku?!" Kyungsoo memutar imajiner bola matanya.

"Perlu kukatakan berapa kali Mr Byun? kau mengunciku di dalam kamar bersamamu. MENGUNCIKU Baek!"

Dengan ogah-ogahan ―dan sedikit malu―Baekhyun merogoh saku kemejanya dan melempar kunci kamar yang dimaksud itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Maaf." Gumamnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo berdecak sebentar sebelum bangkit dan mengurus pintu. "Daripada kau depresi, lebih baik kau mencari udara segar Baek! Keluar sana cari restoran enak dan pesan 100 porsi makanan. Mungkin itu bisa membantu."

Kyungsoo lantas pergi setelah menyarankan itu.

Baekhyun terdiam.

Sepertinya, perkataan Kyungsoo ada benarnya...

#####

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun naik turun bus, dan entah sudah sejauh mana kakinya melangkah. Yang jelas saat ini Ia berhenti di depan sebuah restoran bergaya simpel, tertutup, mistis. 'Single Resto' namanya. Dan ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun datang kemari.

 **KLING**

Langkah pertama Baekhyun dan seorang pelayan pria menyapanya, "Apakah anda single Noona?"

Baekhyun sempat mengernyit heran atas pertanyaan aneh pelayan pria di hadapannya itu, terlebih mendengar kata 'noona' di ujung kalimat. Hey, bukankah tidak sopan memanggil pria dengan sebutan noona? Dia kan bukan banci. Dia punya penis. Sekalian saja dia panggil Baekhyun 'ses' . Heol.

'Positive thinking Baekhyun, positive thinking!' Baekhyun mulai mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Kebiasaan lama. 'Mungkin pelayan itu pengidap buta huruf akut (?) atau mungkin rabun dekat atau mungkin katarak.'

Oke, sebenarnya isi pikiran Baekhyun memang dipenuhi hal negatif.

"Euhm...ya?" Kalimat ini niatnya untuk mengisyaratkan pelayan itu untuk memperjelas pertanyaannya yang tadi, tapi nampaknya pelayan itu salah paham. Ia mengira Baekhyun menjawab Ya sehingga langsung menyeret Baekhyun bak anak domba ke sebuah meja kosong. Bukan sembarang meja melihat meja-meja itu berjejer dalam satu baris memanjang dengan satu kursi permeja serta penutup yang cukup tinggi di kiri, kanan, dan depan. God. Sebenarnya ini warnet atau restoran? Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa melihat siapa-siapa saja yang berada di bilik-bilik meja itu. Mungkin pelanggan yang bernasib sama sepertinya.

Diam-diam Baekhyun menyesal masuk ke warnet bercrossdress restoran ini. Niatnya ingin memperbaiki suasana hati malah makin merusaknya dengan tampilan luar biasa menarik―menarik mood milik si restoran.

"Silahkan duduk di sini Noona." Pelayan itu mendudukkan Baekhyun paksa. "Pesanan anda akan datang dalam 5 menit. Mohon ditunggu sebentar Ne. Permisi."

YAK! YAK!

Setelah seenaknya sendiri pelayan itu bahkan tidak memberi Baekhyun daftar menu dan langsung pergi begitu saja dengan―tunggu, apa katanya tadi? pesanan?

God.

Baekhyun bahkan belum memesan apapun.

'Positive thinking Baekhyun, positive thinking.' Kebiasaan Baekhyun mulai kambuh, 'Mungkin pelayan itu lupa, atau mungkin restoran ini memang sudah menyiapkan menu spesial untuk setiap pelanggan; Kepala manusia dengan saus tomat busuk misalnya...'

HIIIIIII...

Memikirkan itu mendadak Baekhyun jadi mual.

Wajah Baekhyun kini memucat, matanya menerawang ke segala arah mencari seonggok pintu keluar. Saat benda yang dicarinya itu ketemu, Ia lantas berdiri berniat untuk pergi. Ya, 'berniat'. Karena tepat saat niat itu datang, seorang pelayan wanita muncul dengan sebuah nampan yang menggiurkan. Baekhyun perjelas, bukan nampannya, oke. Tapi sepiring Spagetti Kimchi dan Jus Lemon dengan banyak es itu. Itulah yang menggiurkan.

Tanpa sadar bokong Baekhyun sudah mendarat lagi di bangkunya dengan senyuman yang mengembang lebar. Berbanding terbalik dengan tadi.

"Terima Kasih." Ucapnya yang dibalas senyuman kecil dari si pelayan.

Pelayan itu lalu pergi dan Baekhyun dengan suka cita menyambar sumpit dihadapannya.

"Selamat Makan!"

 **TRING**

Sumpitnya melayang di udara. Nanggung. Tidak sampai di mulut. Itu terjadi karena Baekhyun mendengar suara dari layar di penutup kiri mejanya. Layar itu nampak menampilkan baris per baris kalimat yang isinya kurang lebih... Baekhyun tidak tau. Itu tertulis dalam bahasa inggris. Dan Baekhyun dan bahasa inggris sama sekali tidak berteman baik. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memencet tombol asal agar bisa secepatnya fokus ke Spagetti miliknya.

"Aaaaa.."

Di situlah keajaiban lain mucul lagi.

Penutup depan meja Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergeser. Bergerak ke atas. Terbuka dan menampilkan sosok lain di seberang mejanya. Baekhyun yang sedang mode mangap tak ayal mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Bersamaan dengan mata sipitnya yang justru melebar dengan tidak elitnya.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Jatuh darimana pemuda berantakan, kucel, dan nampak ngantuk dihadapannya itu?! Lihat rambut sebahunya yang berwarna pelangi cerah, sepertinya pemuda itu penganut mode Harajuku. Lihat baju lusuh, kumel, dan ketinggalan zamannya. Baekhyun seratus persen yakin pria itu adalah manusia abad 18. Lihat kantung matanya yang hampir-hampir seperti kantung kresek.

.GOD.

'Positive thinking Baekhyun, positive thinking.'

Setelah merapalkan kata-kata penyemangat, Baekhyun memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Ehm. Maaf. Apa yang terjadi di sini ya? tiba-tiba saja ada orang asing di sebrang mejaku."

Pelayan yang mendengar keluhan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Memang ini konsep restoran kami Nona. Kami sengaja menempatkan Pria-wanita bersebrangan secara tertutup. Dan memberi kejutan. Ini dilakukan agar orang-orang Single mendapat teman makan atau mungkin... pasangan."

Baekhyun melongo.

"Tu-tunggu, jadi ini biro jodoh?"

Terdengar kekehan dari beberapa mulut dari bilik lain.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Jawab pelayan itu lalu main nyelonong pergi.

Baekhyun facepalm. APA-APAAN ITU?! Pria-wanita?! Siapa yang disebut pria dan siapa yang disebut wanita?! Jelas-jelas yang dipasangkan dengannya adalah seorang pria. Memangnya Baekhyun jeruk?! -_-

Terlihat pria di sebrang Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah datar dan Fokus pada makanannya.

#####

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun (sok) ramah. Ia sudah usai dengan acara makan ―canggungnya― tadi. Dan sekarang, Ia sedang menuju Halte Bus terdekat bersama pria Harajuku abad 18-an itu. Kebetulan mereka akan naik Bus ke arah yang sama.

"Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Berapa usiamu? Kenapa kau berpenampilan seburuk ini? Apakah kau berteleportasi dari abad 18? Kenapa kau memilih warna pelangi untuk rambutmu? Kenapa kau terlihat mengantuk? Kau pasti kurang tidur blablabla."

Mendadak Baekhyun menjadi mesin DJ paling cerewet. Memang seperti inilah kebiasaan Baekhyun kalau menemukan teman baru. Selalu ingin tau. Jangan salahkan standar kekepo-annya yang tinggi.

Huft.

Setelah satu tarikan nafas panjang akhirnya Sehun menceritakan perihal kehidupannya. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Ia sangat terbuka untuk menceritakan bahwa Ia mahasiswa 24 tahun yang sedang depresi dalam bayang-bayang setan 'Skripsi'. Ia juga Dua tahun bertengger di semester 8 dan kegagalan kelulusannya membuat Ia didepak dari rumahnya sendiri karena keluarganya merasa malu. Sebenarnya IQ Sehun tinggi, Jiwa seninya juga tinggi. Dan Ia bisa saja lulus cepat dari Fakultas Teknik jika Ia berusaha. Tapi Sehun itu tidak suka berfikir, tidak suka diperintah, tidak suka sekolah. Jadi Ia benar-benar tidak punya alasan untuk lulus.

Sesekali Baekhyun akan menanggapi cerita pemuda itu dengan gurauan, dilanjutkan menceritakan kehidupannya. Hingga tak terasa bersama waktu yang terus merangkak, mereka berdua langsung akrab.

#####

 **A Week Later**

'BAEKHYUN KAU INI DIMANA!? KATANYA KAU BEKERJA HARI INI!?'

Itu adalah satu kalimat dari Kyungsoo―via telefon― yang menari-nari di kepala Baekhyun sekarang. Jam 8 pagi. Baekhyun sudah terlambat setengah jam dari waktu ketentuan restoran di hari pertamanya bekerja. Sungguh na'as. Kyungsoo bahkan berangkat lebih dulu tanpa membangunkannya tadi, dan sekarang dengan enaknya Ia memaki-maki Baekhyun.

"SABAR SOO! aku sudah hampir sampai jadi―YAK!"

Panggilan terhenti. Lebih tepatnya panggilan terpaksa berhenti karena Ponsel Baekhyun terlempar akibat menubruk punggung seseorang. Demi Tuhan. Berapa tinggi orang ini? Baekhyun sudah dua kali menabrak tiang listrik dalam pelarian kesetanannya dan sekarang Ia menabrak SESEORANG dengan tinggi yang sepadan dengan tiang listrik. Kenapa kalau tau badannya tinggi Dia harus nampang di tengah jalan?!

"Maaf."

Tanpa mengacuhkan permintaan maaf dari orang itu Baekhyun memungut ponselnya dan mulai melangkah untuk berlari lagi sebelum―

BRUK

Ia menabrak seseorang. Lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan punggungnya melainkan tubuh bagian depannya. Setelah berteriak kesakitan sambil mengelus hidungnya yang mungkin tingkat kebangirannya menyusut 25%, Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap manusia tiang itu. Dan,

DEG!

Dunia Baekhyun serasa berhenti.

Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal serta pipinya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

Seseorang dihadapannya; dengan mata lebar, hidung bangir dan bibir tebal yang seksi; benar-benar memukaunya. Yang lebih parah orang itu adalah Laki-Laki! Owh Baekhyun, kau benar-benar menjadi jeruk sekarang!

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengar! Suara husky-nya bahkan sangat seksi!

Siapapun, tolong pukul Baekhyun sekarang karena mendengar suara pria itu Baekhyun malah membayangkan ranjang.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Ya. Terima kasih pada Kyungsoo dan teriakan empat oktafnya karena sudah mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun. Jadi tanpa berucap apapun Baekhyun segera berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu untuk kemudian ditarik masuk ke dalam restoran seperti anak anjing.

.

.

"Yeol, dia baik-baik saja?"

Pria tinggi yang lain, yang pertama ditabrak Baekhyun, menatap khawatir ke arah Baekhyun dan teman Belo-nya.

"Entahlah Hyung. Dia diam saja tadi. Dia mungkin amnesia karena menabrakmu."

Pria berambut pirang itu mencibir tidak suka. "Dia baik-baik saja saat menabrakku. Justru setelah menabrakmu, dia jadi seperti itu."

Cibiran temannya langsung ditertawakan oleh Pria 'Yeol' ini.

"Kekeke, mungkin dia terpesona padaku Kris hyung."

Si pirang bernama Kris itu segera menguap malas mendengar statement narsis dari kawannya.

"You and Your Dream, Prince Park Chanyeol." Sindirnya.

Chanyeol memilih tak acuh saja atas sindiran dari Kris. Jujur saja, Itu bukan hal yang baru. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan segala sarkasme sepupu dekatnya itu. Dan sekarang, yang benar-benar ada dipikirannya justru pemuda mungil yang barusaja ia tabrak. Manis dan lucu. Cantik juga. Seksi juga. Sangat tipenya.

"Aku ingin memilikinya hyung."

"Ha? apa katamu Yeol?" Kris yang niatnya mau menyeret Chanyeol masuk ke Restoran 'Phoenix' miliknya ―yang bersebelahan dengan restoran 'Bleach' tempat Baekhyun bekerja― memandang cengo Chanyeol.

"Aku. Ingin. memilikinya. Dia.. pemuda tadi."

Mendengar itu yang bisa Kris lakukan hanya berdo'a, berdo'a agar pria manis tadi tidak doyan dengan pria senarsis Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n : Aku bingung harus ngomong apa -_- Utang FF masih banyak dan aku dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya publis FF lagi.**

 **Udahlah Thanks. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya.. BYE  
**


End file.
